Quiero Uno
by NaoDoll
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Katniss se puede animar a seguir con su vida con Peeta viviendo atormentada con el fantasma de los Juegos? Pues una dulce inesperada visita le quitará los miedos y querer completar su vida.


_Hola,_

_Esta historia la tenía a medio escribir hace más de un año xD. Quiero aclarar que es primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona y jamás pensé que fuera tan complejo. Eso... espero que la disfrute, ya que fue escrita con amorsh 3. _

_Editado xd quiero agraecer a **KatAnnClaBe** (sooolo un poco largo el nick xD) por mostrarme el garrafal error que cometi cambiando el nombre de Rue a Ruth xD, por lo demas gracias por el lindo review :) (creo que necesitare un beta xD quien se ofrece, no se empujen xd)_

_Continué y lea con toda confianza xD_

* * *

El bosque estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, tanto así que hasta se podía sentir el vibrar de los insectos. Si el día seguía así no capturaría ni una presa para la cena. Bueno no es que nos hiciera falta, el capitolio ya se había encargado de redistribuir los bienes entre los distritos equitativamente, así nunca más nadie tendría que volver a pasar hambre. Sin embargo, el salir a cazar es mi única vía de escape a los tormentos de mi mente, me permite despejarme y recordarme a la antigua yo.

Creo que para Peeta es lo mismo, cada día hace distintos panes y pasteles con distintos diseños, además de los bollos de queso para mí, que sinceramente ya me aburren, aunque no se lo digo. Generalmente terminamos regalando la mayoría entre la gente del pueblo. También sigue con la pintura, es tan talentoso que muchas veces vienen distintas personas pidiendo retratos de sus hijos, amantes, familia o amigos.

Se está comenzando a hacer tarde. Miro al cielo, deben ser alrededor de las 18 horas. Si no cazo algo pronto me tendré que ir con las manos vacías… Ahí está. Crujido de ramas y hoja moviéndose. Disparo sin siquiera verlo aun. Pero si hay alguien que conoce este bosque y el movimiento de sus animales, soy yo.

Me acerco con cuidado por si aún sigue con vida. Corro las ramas y ahí está nuestra cena, un alce con mi flecha atravesada limpiamente entre los ojos.

Con la presa ya amarrada y cargada en la espalda me dirijo a nuestra casa…

Fue realmente extraño el momento en que comencé a llamar "nuestra" a aquella casa (que ni siquiera hasta aquel entonces era de mi total agrado), es decir, Peeta siempre iba a dormir conmigo para espantar mis diarias pesadillas y así mismo, yo las de él. Sin embargo, nunca nos dijimos oficialmente "vivamos juntos". Hasta que una noche aparece Haymitch por la puerta, como siempre con una botella de licor blanco con él, además de tres copas y nos dice: "Felicitaciones!".

Con Peeta no podíamos estar más desconcertados ¿A qué venía esto? Al notarlo nos dice: "Llevan un año viviendo juntos… o algo así. Bueno algo hay que celebrar, ya que aún no realizan la boda cancelada y bueno, salud!". Aun no entiendo que le paso por la cabeza ese de día a Haymitch, sin embargo, gracias a las inhibiciones del licor blanco de Haymitch tomé la decisión de oficialmente vivir con Peeta. Eso fue aproximadamente más de un año.

Ya llegando a nuestra casa, noto voces y risas provenir desde el interior. Esto no es normal. Al entrar me dirijo directamente a la cocina, la fuente de aquellos sonidos. Cruzando la puerta me veo atacada por un par de ojos verde mar quienes se colgaron de mi regazo.

-Canip! – dice aun abrazado a mí.

-Es Katniss, ya te dije, amor.

-Annie! – grité sin pensar.

La chica estaba sentada junto a Peeta frente a la mesa de la cocina, tan alegre como jamás la había visto, bueno, si la había visto así. El día de su boda con Finnick.

Me quede paralizada observándola, ya no parecía una niña asustadiza aferrada a la mano de Finnick. Es una mujer que irradia verdadera felicidad y a la vez tranquilidad. Esto también se nota en su físico, ya no tiene la delgadez y palidez luego del retorno desde su encarcelamiento en el Capitolio. Está repuesta, con un gran cuerpo y un hermoso cabello cobrizo hasta bajo los hombros. Trae un vestido azul sobre las rodillas que hace resaltar aún más sus hermosas facciones. Ya veo porque Finnick no dejaba de soñar con ella… no, el jamás la vio así. Eso es lo peor.

De pronto me sentí sucia, fea y… poco mujer. Cosas que nunca antes me preocuparon. Annie salió adelante y yo aún me estanco en la Katniss que lucha por sobrevivir el día.

-Katniss. – sonrió – le he repetido tu nombre mil veces, pero no entiende. Lo siento.

-Años que no me llamaban así – sólo Gale.

Peeta bajó la mirada, lo sabe. Sabe que Gale, mi mejor amigo y por qué no decirlo su rival, es el único que me ha llamado así.

-Por qué no vienes a sentarte junto a nosotros. – se adelanta Peeta extendiéndome una silla junto a él.

-Gale estuvo de visita en el distrito 4. – me informó Annie luego de que me sentara frente a ella aun en shock – he hizo muy buenas migas con Finn.

-¿Finn?

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento al sentir nuevamente un peso en mi regazo, miro y ahí estaban en el mismo lugar mirándome alegremente aquellos ojos verde mar.

-Canip! Quieres un cuadradito a de azúcar? – me dice el pequeño mirándome tiernamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, mientras el pequeño alzaba su mano con un azucarillo. No sé qué decir. – Finn… es por…

-Oh! Él es solamente Finn. – dijo Annie dándole una cariñosa mirada. – Mi amor, ve a jugar afuera para que mamá pueda hablar con sus amigos.

-Pero… Canip… - dijo el pequeño aun mirándome.

-Me encantan los azucarillos – le dije aceptando finalmente su oferta – tuve un amigo que solía regalarme.

-¿Mi papá?

-Cariño, ve a jugar afuera. – le pidió nuevamente Annie.

-Bueno. – acepto finalmente el pequeño, saliendo desanimadamente de la casa.

-Es muy lindo y se le parece mucho. – le digo a Annie cuando siento que Finn ya cerró la puerta al salir.

-Gracias, Katniss. – me dice con una sonrisa. – es muy animado, salió a su padre. A Finnick.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Acaba de cumplir 3 hace unas semanas y decidí sacarlo de vacaciones a conocer Panem. – me informó.

Es algo extraño, hace un par de años no teníamos conciencia de lo que eran unas vacaciones. Vivíamos para trabajar y sobrevivir. ¿Conocer Panem? Menos! Eso era sólo cosa de políticos y los ganadores de los juegos quienes nos limitábamos a un simple discurso y partir. En cambio ahora la gente obtiene pagas dignas de acuerdo a su trabajo, las cual no sólo alcanzan para sobrevivir el día, sino que también teníamos el privilegio de darnos lujos, como comida de más, ropa linda, he incluso si se ahorraba viajar. Cosa que realmente había subido el ánimo de la gente.

-Vacaciones… wow es fantástico.

Suena egoísta pero no soporto pensar que soy la única que sigue atada a los acontecimientos pasados, a los Juegos, a la revolución… siendo que aún vivo con temor y con sueños que me atormentan cada noche.

-¿Y ustedes aun no? – preguntó Annie mientras Peeta ponía más bollos en la mesa.

-¿Aun no qué? – le respondo.

-Niños! Aquí tienen un gran lugar, un hermoso bosque y un chico con grandes dotes para la cocina.

Niños. En serio, ese era uno de los sueños tormentosos más recurrentes. Nuestros hijos siendo seleccionados en la cosecha. Es ridículo, lo sé. Los Juegos ya no existen y los niños pueden llevar largas y despreocupadas vidas.

-La verdad es que yo…

-Queremos darnos nuestro tiempo, aun somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho por delante. – me interrumpió Peeta.

No era cierto. Peeta me lo había propuesto miles de veces y yo siempre me negaba, sin embargo él siempre tan noble, me esperaría hasta cuando yo estuviera lista. Realmente, no lo merezco. Hasta Haymitch nos había dado indirectas de que ya era hora de que la familia crezca, estoy segura de que muere por hacer nuevamente de niñero.

-Ouh… eso está bien, no tomen decisiones apresuradas. – dijo Annie - creo que ya se nos está haciendo tarde, iré por Finn. Fue un gusto verlos chicos.

-No puedes tomar el tren a esta hora! - le reclamó Peeta.

-Claro que no. Nos quedaremos en la posada de Sae La Grasienta.

Así es, con esto del turismo, Sae tiene todo un nuevo negocio de renta de habitaciones, lo cual ha rendido muy bien, cada vez agranda más el lugar. Vienen muchos turistas que quieren conocer el Distrito 12 de donde viene el Sinsajo…

-Te quedaras aquí. – sentencio. – tu misma lo dijiste este es un gran lugar, tenemos mucho espacio y dos habitaciones desocupadas.

Miro a Peeta quien asiente sonriendo, tomando los bolsos de Annie.

-Dejaré tus cosas en una de las habitaciones, ya que como te quedas podemos seguir charlando hasta más tarde. – le dijo Peeta. Subiendo hacia las habitaciones.

-Bueno, si insisten. – respondió sonriendo. – De todas formas iré por Finn ya es su hora de dormir.

-Yo iré. – le digo sin antes pensar.

-Gracias.

-Estaremos en la cocina, Katniss. – me dice Peeta.

Salgo a buscar al hijo de Annie, en realidad no sé porque me ofrecí, los niños nunca han sido realmente lo mío, sólo con algunas excepciones, como Rue y mi hermana, Prim. No es que los odie, sólo que no tengo ese… tacto o instinto maternal, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ahí estaba jugando con ese asqueroso gato que se niega a irse, yo no le agrado y él no me agrada, entonces ¿por qué sigue aquí? Puedo apostar a que Peeta le da de comer. Aunque el tenerlo aquí me da la sensació de que en cualquier momento Prim saldrá corriendo tras él a abrazarlo, si tal como lo está haciendo Finn. Ese estúpido gato y yo sentimos lo mismo, puedo ver en sus hojos lo mismo que en los míos. Me alegra que Peeta lo alimente, así algo me queda de ella.

-Finn, tu mamá dice que ya es tu hora de dormir. – lo llamo.

-Pero no me quiero ir. – me dice con un puchero.

-Quien dice que te vas. Van a quedarse aquí hasta mañana, o cuanto quieran. – le digo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos azules de Finnick.

-Claro, pero mañana. Ahora a dormir.

-Aun no tengo sueñooo – me dice con un bostezo-

-¿Ah no? Puedo yo tampoco – le digo imitando un bostezo. Aunque siendo sincera si estaba muy cansada y moría por recostarme.

-Tu si lo tienes! – me rebate.

-Pues que dices si me acompañas a dormir.

-Bueeeenooo, pero mañana sigo jugando.

-Por supuesto.

Instintivamente lo tomo en brazos y lo subo a la habitación que solía ser de Prim. Ya en ella, le quito los zapatos y chaqueta y lo acuesto bajo las mantas. Finn ya se estaba comenzando a rendir al sueño cuando me dice.

-Canip, tu conociste a mi papá?

-Si, lo conocí.

-¿Es cierto que era así de genial como dice mi mamá?

-Era increíble. El mejor y más valiente amigo. – le digo – y estoy segura a que tu serás igual a él.

Tras decir esto el chico ya había caído rendido ante el sueño y sin darme cuenta yo también lentamente me comencé a dormir.

¿Cuánto pasó? Cinco minutos? Una hora? Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí preocupada a la cocina al no sentir ruidos de conversación. Al entrar veo sólo a Peeta lavando los platos y las tazas utilizadas.

-¿Y Annie? – pregunto.

-En la otra habitación. – me dice – la que era tuya

Me costó un tiempo, pero luego de unas conversaciones me di cuenta de que no podíamos seguir en mi habitación y nos trasladamos a la de mi madre, que era la más grande, quedando así la mía y la de Prim como habitaciones de invitados.

Peeta continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y yo me acerqué abrazándolo por la espalda besando sus hombros. Lo amo, es lo mejor que tengo y aunque a veces siento que no lo merezco voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Peeta dio media vuelta quedando frente a mí, me aparto el pelo de la cara y abrazándome me miró con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Mañana al almuerzo podemos hacer el venado que cazaste, para Annie y Finn. – me dice

-Claro.

Me acerco y lo beso. Lo siento sonreír.

-Te veías tan adorable durmiendo con Finn. Que me hubiera quedado mirándote toda la noche. – me sonrojo.

Lo vuelvo a besar. Me presiona junto a él. Lo amo. Me separo unos centímetros y le digo:

-Quiero uno.

-Lo siento, pero con Annie nos comimos todos los bollos que quedaban. Pero si quieres puedo hacerte más.

Me río, ni me había dado cuenta de que no comí nada.

-No. – le aclaro tomando sus manos y llevándolas a mi vientre. – Quiero uno. Quiero un bebé.

Nunca voy a poder describir la manera en que cambió la mirada de Peeta, es tan iluminada como si hubiera cobrado una nueva vida.

-Lo dices, en serio? – me pregunta incrédulo. Asiento. – Katniss, te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Me besa con esa dulzura que sólo Peeta tiene y es cuando me doy cuenta de que finalmente no tengo miedos y que está vez mis pesadillas al fin acabaron.


End file.
